


【龟山KP】【ABO】限定关系

by lotusfire666



Category: kp - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 非典型ABO……注意有A出没。分级NC17





	【龟山KP】【ABO】限定关系

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO……注意有A出没。  
> 分级NC17

“啊，抑制剂用完了。”  
龟梨和也端着炖菜吃得正欢，闻言飞快地后退三步，差点把汤洒了一身。他抬起头，一脸惊恐地看着好像在说“天气真好啊”的山下智久。  
山下慢吞吞地收拾碗筷。“Kame今天晚上要不要过来找我？”  
“不要！”龟梨拒绝得干脆利落。  
山下叹了口气。“那待会儿帮我去药店买点抑制剂，小林制药红管那种，我先回去躺平了。”  
“不能找你助理去买吗？”  
“被导演叫去准备下一场的衣服了。”山下说。“这种事Alpha去做比较好吧？”  
龟梨无奈，把吃到一半的晚餐放到一边，起身找车钥匙，山下还在背后喊，顺便带啤酒回来啊。  
他找了好大一圈才找到药店。在一大排抑制剂里飞速浏览了下，抽出两包红管，扔进提篮，走出去结账，装作认真看墙上的海报，非常不好意思看收银员，脸红得仿佛像溜出来第一次买避孕套的少年。  
收银员是个Beta大妈，一边扫码收钱，一边唠唠叨叨您好年轻啊，要对自己的Omega好点啊……龟梨为了堵住她的嘴不得不又多买了两条口香糖。  
他把塑料袋扔在副驾驶，仇恨似的盯了好一会儿才开动，想，该死的山下智久。

山下智久是个Omega，这在杰尼斯不是秘密。J家以Alpha居多，爷爷对管住这群青春期躁动不安动不动就会打起来的Alpha头痛不已，所以每个团里都要有一个Omega来控制和平衡。Omega天生具有魅惑力，上一代的泷泽秀明就是著名Omega，也是Jr Leader，几乎大半个Jr都是他裤下之臣，一群Alpha给他管得服服帖帖，这一代是山下智久，虽然没泷泽那么厉害，但也是众星拱月，赤西仁那些特别叛逆的Alpha都天天围着他打转。  
龟梨和也分化得比较晚，爷爷本来以为他会分化成Omega才把他放进Kat-tun，结果一觉醒来却是Alpha，爷爷遗憾了半天。Kat-tun里没Omega，几个Alpha往乐屋里一坐，一点小事就能点燃了吵起来，山下不得不经常跑过来安抚他们。主要是赤西，龟梨一直比较善于自我控制。每次他都看着山下把赤西拉到一边，摸摸他的脖子和额头赤西就会平静下来，拉着山下不撒手要磨蹭半天。零星的信息素飘到龟梨这里，他会悄悄地深深呼吸一口气。香根草的味道非但不能让他平静，反而在他心里留下抓挠的痕迹。  
龟梨一直以为山下会和赤西结合。虽然爷爷的宗旨是Omega因为不结合才能控制多个Alpha，同时也能把魅力发挥到最大，给人一种“仿佛可以得到”的幻想，更利于吸引粉丝，所以像泷泽、山下这种顶级Omega都被严格控制发情期。但山下和赤西形影不离，这种事也没办法完全控制得了吧。  
结果就是因为这俩人靠太近，事务所担心出事，新剧就把山下拎了出来让他和龟梨搭档，因为“龟梨比较冷静，而且跟山下关系一般”。龟梨直想叹气，虽然和山下很不熟，但他也是血气方刚的Alpha好吧？

他们在拍《野猪大改造》。还组成了修二与彰的限定组合，龟梨抗辩无效，只能接下，不得不天天和山下待一块儿，以前不熟现在也渐渐熟起来了。尽管他非常努力地忽视山下的Omega性征，但信息素骗不了人，而龟梨很不幸，是在场为数不多几个Alpha之一，山下一高兴就乱放信息素，把他折腾得够呛。  
“Alpha的成长都需要经历这种过程。”那家伙还假惺惺地说。“要坚忍克己，我很看好你哦。”  
龟梨除了翻个白眼之外还能怎么办？山下基本不听导演的话，经常乱演一气，动不动就跑到龟梨身边趴他身上，蹭他的味道，龟梨躲都躲不掉。  
“因为Kame很香。”他一脸陶醉地说。“啊~Alpha真好啊。”  
龟梨一边在心里默念大悲咒一边被蹭蹭蹭，山下毛茸茸的头发在他脖颈边刺得他一阵心痒。只能努力想着不能打脸，不能打脸，这家伙也就脸能看了。

龟梨拎着抑制剂回到剧组，敲山下房门。敲了好一阵山下才来开门，脸有点红。龟梨刚把抑制剂递给他就意识到香根草的味道变得非常浓郁，已经脱离了清爽，进入馥郁浓厚的醇香了。他心里警铃大作，想要关门就跑，山下却一把把他拉进房间，甩上房门，转身头就凑到了他耳边。  
“……帮我一下。”山下说。他含住了龟梨的耳垂，顺着舔下去，在龟梨脖颈处信息素释放的地方反复磨蹭，靠泄露出来那么一点点Alpha的味道维持清明。  
龟梨咬着牙撕开抑制剂的塑封。“要多少？”  
“全部打进去。”山下答，他声音已经开始发抖了。  
龟梨抓住他的手腕，摸到他的手肘，把针管装好，吸满药，再摸索了一会儿，方才小心地把针头戳进他的皮肤，红色的药水推进他的静脉。期间山下一直抱着他忍不住扭动，龟梨差点戳歪。  
药生效还需要几分钟时间，龟梨给蹭得心头火起，干脆抓住山下的手，反身把他压在门上，抬头吻了上去，含着他的嘴唇不让他乱动。山下挣扎了几下，很快平静下来。  
山下的嘴唇很软，还有奶油炖菜的味道，龟梨刚亲上去他就分开了嘴唇，让龟梨不得不深入探索，舌头碰到就纠缠在一起。吻上了头手就不由自主环住对方的腰，要往衣服里蹭，碰到了过热的皮肤，龟梨被信息素弄得晕晕乎乎的头脑才猛然惊醒：他俩在干什么？  
他用力推开了山下。山下喘了口气，后退了一步，脸上的红潮还没褪去，他甩了甩头发，向后仰头，“啊——”地大叫一声，转回来就清醒了，但眼睛里还带着湿润的红色。  
两个人一起沉默了半分钟。山下的味道淡下去了。  
“好了。”山下说，找了张椅子坐下来，头上都是汗。龟梨默默走到一边去给他倒了杯水。  
“这体质很恶心。”山下说，苦笑一声，把水一口喝了下去。  
龟梨在他对面坐下。“需要休息两天吗？”  
“肯定不行，不能拖累大家行程。”山下叹气。他笑起来，有点勉强。“这次多谢啦。好凶险，差点就完蛋了。”  
龟梨摇头表示不用谢。  
山下起身，摇晃了一下，龟梨想扶他被他躲开。“休息一晚上就好了。”山下说。他走到冰箱前，打开冰箱拿出一个蛋糕，递给龟梨。  
龟梨愣了愣。他倒不觉得饿。  
“经纪人给我的。我又不爱吃奶油。”山下说。“你晚饭吃太少了。”  
龟梨在地上的塑料袋里翻找出啤酒，山下笑了起来。“谢啦。”他接过罐子，打开就咕噜咕噜喝了起来。  
龟梨拿着蛋糕，有点想走，又舍不得走。山下喝了一大口，放下罐子，看向他。“怎么了？”  
龟梨张了张嘴，又闭上。然后他也不知哪根筋搭错了，忽然问：“以前有没有这种情况？是赤西帮你的吗？”  
山下顿了几秒。“没有。”他简单地说。“仁是兄弟，那样会很奇怪吧。”  
龟梨不知自己是该为没有被山下划分到兄弟的范畴感到郁闷还是为赤西并未见过山下这种状态的事实感到高兴。  
因为这个问题山下也紧绷了起来。“你别多想，我只是漏了一次抑制剂而已，以后不会再发生的。”他笑起来，但脸有点白。“我可是个偶像，怎么能被Alpha栓死啊。”

龟梨回到自己的房间。他对着镜子看了半天，镜子里的自己显得有些苍白。他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，山下的触感似乎还在唇边。  
然后他在床边坐下开始缓慢地释放自己，他早已硬得发疼，只是装着没受影响，山下也装什么都没看见。他射出来的时候一直觉得香根草的味道萦绕在鼻尖。  
接下来几天山下就恢复了正常，插科打诨，满场疯，上戏又是一堆自由发挥，龟梨小心地跟他保持了距离，但总是不由自主地注意着他。结果大概因为走神，一个关键镜头连着几次都没过，龟梨很不好意思地道歉，导演拿话筒敲了敲他的肩，说：“你是个Alpha吧？收太紧了，你在紧张什么？放点信息素出来！要让观众爱上需要力量啊！”  
龟梨点头。他深吸了口气，小心地放开了一点信息素。  
“再多一点！”导演喊。“要能震慑住全场！”  
龟梨闭上眼睛，一口气开了大半。  
效果立竿见影，一遍就过了。导演很满意，让他保持这个状态继续往下拍。龟梨只能维持着半开的状态。这事实上让他有点过于兴奋，情绪也好感知也好，都被调得很高，也让山下的存在变得极其清晰。有个甜美的Omega在不远处呢……本能地就会用信息素去挤压他。  
山下显然察觉到了，他跑到了片场另一端，尽力离龟梨远一点。但他逃不了太久，下一幕是三个人一起拍的。  
山下磨磨蹭蹭地走过来了。而龟梨控制不了地把信息素开得更大。Alpha的本能带着挑衅，试图用信息素去压制Omega。山下的脸色变得非常难看。  
他在距离龟梨两米的地方停住，香根草的味道已经弥散了出来。Alpha的信息素不知不觉开到了最大，他渴求地看着对面的Omega，只等待一个契机把他钉在地上狠狠咬住他的脖子标记他……  
然后山下两步上前，一脚踹在龟梨凳子上，把他踹了下去。  
龟梨摔下来时才意识到自己在做什么。  
“你给我差不多一点！”山下朝他大喊。“收一收你的臭味！”  
龟梨几乎一瞬间就把信息素收得干干净净，收得过快甚至感到疼痛。山下也瑟缩了一下，但依然愤恨地瞪着他。真希连忙过来打圆场，把龟梨扶了起来。  
接下来除了必要的时候山下一直阴沉着脸，并且导演一喊Cut就立刻离龟梨两米远。真希左右为难，她一个Beta也做不了什么，最后勉勉强强才结束工作，山下饭都没吃，头也不回地回房间去了。  
龟梨食不下咽地戳着自己的食物。不知不觉他把土豆都戳成了泥，这才匆忙咽下。他跑到外面的便利店买了面包和牛奶，又想了想，买了炸鸡，走到山下房间，犹豫了一会儿才敲门。  
山下没开门。他助理正好经过，龟梨问他山下出去了吗？助理摇摇头，说从下班就没出来。  
龟梨抿了抿嘴唇，给他打电话，山下也不接。  
真生气了……龟梨想着，试着转了下门把手，竟然没锁。他开门走了进去。

山下的房间里香根草味道浓郁，龟梨小心屏住呼吸。他叫了几声，没人应，不由得有点担心，走进卧室，床上乱糟糟的被子卷成一团，但没人。  
“Yamap？”龟梨又问，走向卫生间。  
他隔着门听见细微的呻吟。这让龟梨紧张了起来，没想太多就打开了门。  
Omega的甜香挟裹着浓稠的水气在龟梨面前爆炸了开来。他一瞬间就红了眼睛，本能地打开了信息素。信息素在狭小空间里碰撞，冲晕头脑，龟梨一把拉开浴帘，山下潮红的脸和赤裸的身体就暴露在面前。  
“Kame……”山下眼睛也红了，湿漉漉的。他伸出手，不知道是要推开龟梨还是把他拉得更近。  
龟梨抓住了他的手，皮肤碰到就像点燃了火花，有电流窜过，山下短促地叫了一声，龟梨甩脱鞋子站进浴缸。“你……还好吗？”他问，意识到自己的嗓子哑不能听。  
山下闭上了眼睛，露出了绝望的表情。  
再睁开眼睛时他扯住龟梨的领子把他拽了下来，吻他的嘴唇，嗅他的脖子，急不可耐地贴在他身上磨蹭。龟梨心里只模糊地想了一瞬天啊他们俩都完蛋了，就再也没办法理智思考。  
接下来的混乱龟梨几乎记不清了，欲望烧昏头脑，破碎的片段里Omega被他按在池边，腿架到肩上，嘴唇被咬得红肿，他在他身上留下了清晰的指痕，在Omega想逃开时把他操进水里，在他体内成结，被奋力反抗，他揍了他一拳，掐住他不让他动，咬上他的脖颈印下自己的标记，听见尖叫“不————”……  
龟梨直到最后一滴力气离开身体，才渐渐回魂。水已经凉了，他全身湿透，衣服早不知扔到哪里去了。他撑在另一个人身上，看着他满身红痕，满脸是泪。  
“我要杀了你。”山下说。

龟梨和也，19岁，太早地尝到了命运的苦涩。  
剧还得继续拍，组合还得继续演，山下不愧是山下，于公根本看不出破绽，依然合作顺利，该捧的场一点没少捧。但私下里他在龟梨进入他身边两米时就会警觉。  
Alpha的保护性本能撕扯着龟梨，他没有一刻不想呆在山下身边，但他不敢，他确信自己被讨厌了。  
限定组合结束那天晚上，他单独找山下谈话。请他吃昂贵的怀石料理，席间两个人都沉默不语。吃完后龟梨等服务员把桌子清好，方才转过身，俯身下去，说：“对不起，我对你做了不能被原谅的事。”  
山下没说话，只是安静地端坐着。  
“很抱歉这段时间让你背负了这样的重担。”龟梨说，抬起身来。“我打听过了，现在已经有医院在做移除标记的手术，经验也比较丰富，如果你需要做手术……我会负责所有费用。”说这句话花费了他非常大的力气——没什么比放弃自己的Omega更痛苦的事了。  
山下浑身颤抖，脸涨得通红。  
“我真的很抱歉。”龟梨再次诚恳地道歉。  
山下拂袖而起，头都没有回。  
龟梨闭上眼睛，感到一滴眼泪从脸颊划过。

回到东京后他就去找爷爷请罪，爷爷很生气，但并没有责怪他，只是说这事儿需要严格保密，以后要看山下自己的了。这让龟梨心里更堵得慌。  
之后他回到Kat-tun，老老实实地写歌唱歌，指望这事儿永远不被人知道——然后赤西找上了门来。  
“P是你标记的？”他把龟梨叫到一个僻静角落，开门见山。  
龟梨抿住了嘴唇。  
赤西脸上的肌肉跳动了起来，Alpha的愤怒烧红了他的眼睛。然后他一拳打向龟梨的腹部，把他打得弯下腰来。  
“我不会原谅你。”赤西说。他朝地上啐了一口，转身就走。龟梨捂着肚子蜷在一边，等疼痛慢慢散去，才很慢很慢地喘出一口破碎的呼吸。

之后两人几乎没再合作过。山下也没有让他出手术费用，尽管龟梨几乎肯定他去做了。因为山下一点都没有丧失Omega的天然魅力，相反，随着年岁增长他练出了更多肌肉，变得极其迷人，依然有一群Alpha喜欢围着他打转。  
龟梨自己伴随着Kat-tun沉沉浮浮，拍剧、上通告，每天都非常忙，全杰尼斯都知道他是最拼命的那个。  
他没办法停下来，失去Omega让他的心里有个洞，不得不用很多工作来填补。他要做到最好，虽然他也不知道“最好”到底是个什么概念，像木村前辈那样就算最好吗？怎样的最好才够？怎样的最好……才能抓得住那个Omega？  
赤西跟他关系一直不太好。他有一次用了香根草味道的香水，赤西一整天都跟吃了枪药一样，看他的时候眼睛里都冒出火来。尽管如此，为了团他俩还是不得不低头合作，上节目卖粉红，笑意达不到眼底。  
他也撞见过赤西揽着山下从乐屋出来，经过他时赤西故意把信息素放开，刺得龟梨不得不避其锋芒。而山下什么话也没说。这令龟梨前所未有的火大——他依然摆脱不了山下属于他的幻觉。但他有什么资格？意识到这点令他沮丧。  
他也谈过恋爱，不怎么成功，上了新剧，收视一般，Kat-tun内部缺乏Omega平衡，也步履维艰。生活真的不太容易，但幸好支持他的人一直很多，龟梨和也才能坚持这条路一直走下去。

然后赤西仁离开了团队。  
“我受不了了。”那个桀骜不驯的Alpha说。“这一切都他妈烦透了。我不想做偶像了，什么都要管，我是个Alpha，我有权力决定自己的人生。”  
龟梨心里抽痛。撇去山下的事情不谈，他很尊敬赤西的才华横溢，也很在乎他作为团队一员的重要贡献，虽然关系称不上和睦，但工作上赤西从来都很尽力，也够出色，一直都合作愉快。  
“不用再见到你真令我愉快。”赤西嘲讽道，拎包走了出去。  
隔了几天，龟梨看到电视上山下支持赤西的新闻，他轻轻地叹了口气。  
关于山下被赤西标记的绯闻一直都有，山下作为他们这一代最受欢迎的Omega，绯闻从来层出不穷，但赤西毕竟是跟他走得最近的Alpha，所以赤西一出事，山下就给围追堵截。等到第二年山下退团，小道新闻上的消息已经变成了“山p步赤西后尘，求双宿双飞？”  
龟梨不想看的，但又克制不住会去在意。有时候他也自嘲，这就像控制不住会去关注前男友的消息，看他过得好，不开心，看他过得不好，也还是不开心。

山下的单飞一开始并不顺利，针对他的负面消息很多，资源也不太好。龟梨有一次回家晚了，事务所空荡荡的，看到他的乐屋门还没关，还在亮着灯。  
他犹豫了一下，走上前，凑在门边看了一眼，山下躺在沙发上，用手背挡着眼睛，不知是不是睡着了。  
龟梨想了想，还是没有进去。  
那段时间龟梨终于在剧上取得了突破，拿到了自己的第二个学院赏，也终于从前几年的困顿里翻身，专注于自己的事业和团活就没有太多时间关注其他人，以至于当他发现哪里不对劲时，已经有点迟了。  
山下的负面新闻越来越多，优质偶像的形象发生了崩塌。他依然我行我素地和赤西玩在一起，一帮人泡夜店泡妞，惹出不少事故。爷爷很生气，关他反省，他依然跑出去玩，引起了不小的风波。  
龟梨有点难过，他印象里的山下虽然爱玩，但做人做事一直很有数，也非常能自控，可他也没什么资格去说三道四。  
后来终于闹得太大，进了局子，事务所花了不少力气才使山下免于诉讼。一时间嘲讽山下的通稿铺天盖地，杰尼斯的声誉大跌。事务所开反省大会，龟梨也被叫去旁听接受训诫，一贯众星捧月的山下被点名，嘴唇都是白的，流着泪鞠躬道歉，头低到不能再低。  
最终事务所决定停止山下的工作，大半年在家用于反省。散会时人们陆续走空，山下一直低着头，以为人全走了才抬起头，看到龟梨等在门口。  
山下抿住了嘴唇。  
“走吧。”龟梨说。“我陪你喝一杯。”  
两个人一起沉默地上了车，龟梨带他去了自己常去的一间居酒屋，山下喝了一杯就不肯多喝，龟梨只好把剩下一瓶都喝掉了。  
也许是酒壮人胆，龟梨问他待会儿愿不愿意一起逛逛。  
“现在外面都是记者等着拍我。”山下说。“被人拍到我跟你混到一起你也要受影响。”他苦笑一声。“你还是跟我保持距离的好。我反正得待家里关禁闭。”  
龟梨伸手按住了他的手。“我送你回家。”  
山下盯着他的手看了一会儿，又看向他的脸。他眨了眨眼睛。  
龟梨自觉失言，放开了手。  
他喝了酒，最后还是山下开的车。他很久没和山下同乘，不得不一直看向窗外，不然会觉得自己要忍不住说出不该说的话。到了山下家楼下，山下停车熄火，他看山下解开安全扣，心里那点焦虑和渴求就都变成了火，但一点都不敢放，信息素收得紧得不能再紧，几乎令他肌肉酸痛了起来。  
山下在座位上坐了一会儿，方才把钥匙递给他。  
“你上来吧。”山下说。  
上电梯的时候两个人都沉默不语，但信息素溢出来了，香根草的味道令人战栗，龟梨克制着自己不要多吸，却又克制不了贪婪地想呼吸更多。他自己也试探地放开了一点，看到山下咬住了下唇。  
电梯时间很短，却又觉得无比漫长，龟梨跟在山下身后进门。关门落锁，山下转过身，看着他，龟梨也看着他的脸，然后过了五秒，十秒？  
——不知道是谁先开始，总之吻到了一起。山下把他拽倒在沙发上，用力地吻他，而龟梨几乎因为信息素冲击而掉泪。太久太久了，仿佛心脏缺掉的一块终于能补上，让他心脏发痛，要蜷缩成一团。  
“Kame……”山下低声呼唤，他的眼睛也泛红了。  
龟梨没说话，只是飞快地脱他的衣服，迫不及待地想拥抱他。山下比以前要健壮很多，皮肤也晒黑了，并不是柔腻的触感，龟梨却放不开，每一块皮肤他都想按上自己的印记，想咬上去，又不想弄伤他……直到山下捧住他的脸，眉眼都是笑，说：“你也不用太温柔了。”  
因为并不在发情期，没有润滑，开拓做得很辛苦，山下脸上都是汗，龟梨也忍得很难受。最终进入时山下好似惊诧般小声骂了一句。龟梨没有放在心上，他满脑子沉浸在久违的温暖触感里，控制不住地把信息素打开，只想着占有和侵略。  
伴随着规律的摩擦，Omega本能自然而然地就分泌出了液体，让抽插变得更为顺利，龟梨越进越深，忍不住就去敲击深处那紧闭的入口。山下有点紧张，但龟梨抱紧了他，吻他的嘴唇和脖子，他就放松了下来，愉悦地呻吟着。但随着他体内联结涨大，他的呻吟渐渐变得痛苦起来。龟梨低头抱住他的头，固定住他不让他动。  
“你这混蛋……”山下这才意识到发生了什么，一动都不敢动，张着嘴大口呼吸，竭力避免自己被成结的Alpha撕烂。  
“忍一忍，”龟梨摸着他汗湿的头发吻他的额头。“一会儿就好了。”  
这个一会儿时长大约是半个多小时。山下做了很多深呼吸试图容纳膨胀后变得过大的结，但还是不可避免地发生了撕裂，他因为疼痛和快感而红了眼眶，龟梨一直没停下抚摸取悦他，揉捏他的乳头，舔咬他的喉咙，在他身上留下齿痕。  
最终龟梨释放时山下已经高潮过两次，整个人都变得红通通的，但Alpha的结释放时他还是被顶弄得颤抖，眼泪也终于掉落了下来。龟梨一口咬住他的脖颈，尽管清楚这次并不会留下标记，还是忍不住在那里吮吸，落下红痕。  
最终龟梨平静下来，撤出了他的身体，连带着拖出一些白浊，山下的腿一时无法合拢，他盯着天花板喘息，过了好一会儿才能说话。  
“你真的是我遇见过最大的混账。”他说，嗓子因为叫过度已经哑了。  
“我很抱歉。”龟梨低声说。他起身找来毛巾，帮山下清理。山下坐起身来，因为疼痛皱眉，但也没反对龟梨托他起来，帮他擦干净顺着大腿流下来的精液。  
龟梨清理完了把毛巾扔到洗衣篮，转过身，山下靠在床边，点了根烟在抽。他走过去，在床边坐下。  
“我很抱歉。”他又说了一句。  
“你能别老跟我道歉吗？”山下瞟了他一眼，短短笑了一声。“我又不是没爽到，只是我没想到你居然这样忍不住。”  
龟梨想说他怎么可能忍得住。他曾经的Omega在身下，像他梦中那样柔软承欢，甚至要更好……他没有彻底撕裂他已经是很大的忍耐了。但他什么也没说，山下或许一点都不想被提醒自己曾经被标记这件事。  
山下摸了摸自己的脖子，龟梨怀着隐秘的欢欣看自己的齿痕留在那里，至少要好几天才能消——另外一种标记，代表的不是占有而是爱恋。  
“……有八、九年了吧？”山下说。“上一次。”  
“啊。”龟梨应道，不知该怎么答。  
山下也沉默了一会儿，似乎想到什么不好的回忆。  
“下个月2日，如果有空的话来找我。”他最终说。

但那一天龟梨在外地拍戏，并没有机会去找山下。他倒记着这事儿，但他没有山下的联系方式，只好托助理帮忙给山下的经纪人带话，助理回来的时候表情奇奇怪怪，龟梨就问怎么了，助理撇撇嘴说山下的经纪人非常震惊，不就是不能赴约嘛有什么好吃惊的。  
龟梨寻思了半天也没想明白，但又不好意思再问，也就搁置了。等他戏拍完，已经又是三个月过去，回到东京时已经是深冬，树叶都落光了。龟梨难得空闲，在街上逛了一会儿，不知不觉就发现自己走到了山下家楼下。  
他盯着楼上山下的窗子看了一会儿，觉得自己真是无药可救，转头想走，却看到山下从路对面走了过来，旁边是赤西仁。  
赤西依然揽着山下，贴得很紧，几乎对着他耳朵说话，看起来似乎是喝醉了，山下没什么表情，手里拎着便利店的塑料袋。他抬头看到了龟梨，停住了脚步。赤西还在说些什么，拽住了他的领口，山下拨开了他的手，这令赤西不满，他抬起头，也看到了龟梨。  
“啊，Kame啊。”赤西说，走了上前，Alpha的气息全部打开了，像一堵墙一样朝龟梨逼来。  
龟梨皱起眉头。他并没有放开自己的气，被赤西的气刮得脸生疼。  
“你还真是阴魂不散。”赤西说，凑到龟梨面前，贴得很近，酒气很冲。“能离P远点吗？”  
“仁,”山下在旁边插嘴。“别多事。”  
赤西嗤笑一声。“P就是太好人了，你这样就是要揍一顿才服气……”  
“仁！”山下抬高了声音。“你喝醉了，回去吧。”  
赤西抬起手，握成拳头，朝龟梨砸来。龟梨一动没动，眼睛都没眨，依然把信息素收得极紧，一点气息都没露。  
赤西的拳头在他眼前几公分的距离停住。龟梨只是死盯着他看。  
“没意思。”赤西说。他摆摆手，又搭上山下的肩，搂着他的脖子，故意伸舌头作势要舔他脖颈标记处。  
龟梨的脸立刻沉了下去。  
赤西轻蔑一笑，放开了山下，笑着走掉，消失在马路另一端。  
山下目送他离开，方才转过身，看向龟梨。  
“回来了？”他问。  
“嗯，下午刚到。”龟梨答。山下点点头，带他上楼。  
“你还在和赤西交往？”进了门龟梨就忍不住问，山下脱掉了大衣，解开围巾，龟梨立刻发现他瘦了。  
他又画蛇添足地加了一句：“爷爷知道的话会延长反省期的……”  
山下抬头看了他一眼。“你会说吗？”  
龟梨摇头。  
山下耸肩。“那就没事。盯我的记者现在很少了。”  
但龟梨还是不自在，赤西挑衅的动作给他的刺激比他预想中更深。  
山下从冰箱里拿出两瓶饮料，扔了一瓶给他，龟梨一看是酸奶。  
“你过来有什么事吗？”山下打开自己那罐，喝了一口，转身看他。  
“之前失约，非常抱歉。”这当然是借口，他只是想看看山下而已。  
山下没说什么，只是安静地喝酸奶。  
龟梨飞快地想出新借口。“还想问问看你要不要去我家的新年聚会？人很多，我会亲自下厨。”他试探着邀约，报了几个熟识的人名。  
山下没说话，似乎在考虑。  
“如果想带朋友来也可以的，提前跟我说下我好备菜。”龟梨说。“大家玩就是比较热闹一点。如果你去跨年的话我们可以顺路一起走。”  
“我知道了。”山下点头答应。“把你家地址发给我，我到时开车过去。我一个人。”  
龟梨没忍住微笑了起来。山下皱了下眉，问：“又怎么了？”  
“很高兴。”龟梨答。  
山下看了看他，过了一会儿也没忍住笑了起来，摇了摇头。  
之后他们聊了会儿天，谈点工作上的事情。山下虽然在反省期，但也不是完全闲着，每天都在锻炼、看书，还学了一些新技能，约龟梨有空去潜水冲浪。  
晚饭是山下用冰箱里的速冻咖喱做的，算不上好吃，龟梨还是照样细嚼慢咽，山下几口吃完，就坐在旁边发呆。  
“Kame吃饭还是这样慢。”他说。  
龟梨笑。“食道狭窄，没办法。唱歌唱久了已经比之前好多了。”  
他又扒了口饭，正努力吞掉，山下忽然伸出手，隔着桌子拈掉他嘴角一粒饭粒。  
龟梨愣在那里。  
山下仿佛也才意识到自己做了什么。他尴尬地笑笑，把饭粒用餐巾纸擦掉了。  
剩下的龟梨就不知道自己在吃什么了，只是总忍不住盯着他看，山下佯装镇定，耳朵是慢慢红了起来。  
吃完饭龟梨照理就该走了，但他总觉得就这样走掉有点不甘心，山下也没提，就一起看电视，正好有龟梨的节目。虽然经过这么久了，龟梨还是在电视上看到自己的脸感到一点不好意思。  
山下一边看电视一边对照真人，发表了些非常有趣的评价，龟梨笑个不停，不知不觉就靠在了山下身上，闻到了清淡的香根草气息。  
他闭上眼睛，放任自己多呼吸了一口气，方才起身，往后退了一点。  
山下闭上嘴，安静了一会儿。空气里香根草的味道变浓了。龟梨继续往后退了一点。山下笑了笑，把信息素收了回来。  
“干什么？”龟梨问。  
“你为什么一直把信息素收得这么紧？”山下问。“几乎一点味道也没有，完全不像Alpha。”  
“演唱会和拍戏的时候会放开的。”龟梨答。  
“那种时候我也会放。”山下说。“但日常里，比你收得更紧的Alpha我没遇见过。”他顿了顿。“Alpha，像赤西那种比较多吧，碰到对方就忍不住要用信息素去比个高下。”  
“只是觉得没什么必要。”龟梨答。“又不是真的要靠信息素来分高低。”而且我不想再因为控制不了自己的信息素伤害Omega了。龟梨想。  
“太遗憾了，我一直觉得Kame的味道非常好闻。”山下说。  
龟梨顿了顿。他非常小心地放出了一丝信息素，控制着顺着手臂流动到指尖。“试试看。”  
山下凑了上前，抓住他的手，嗅了嗅。  
“绝妙的控制力啊Kame。”他叹道，伸出舌头，舔过龟梨的指尖。  
龟梨咽下一口口水，放出更多。山下抓紧了他的手，顺着手指舔过指根，在掌心处舔吻，弄得湿漉漉的。  
龟梨感到了自己的兴奋，也从空气里Omega味道的浓郁感到了山下的兴奋。  
“你倒是一点也不顾忌经常乱放。”龟梨说道，声音低哑。  
山下从下往上看了他一眼，微微一笑。  
不需要更多提示了，龟梨上前，把手放进山下衣服里，把他压在沙发上，嘴唇凑上去，一个吻连着另一个，剩下就停不下来。  
这次他倒没兴奋到成结，但也还是没克制住在脖颈标记处留下了不浅的牙印，山下一边龇牙一边说你属蛇的吗这么用力，龟梨只是笑。  
他们一共做了两次，一次在沙发上，一次在浴室里清理着没忍住又做了。这次山下把他的背抓破了。  
之后山下昏昏欲睡，龟梨忍不住多留了一会儿，想多看看他，他摸着山下的脖颈上自己的齿痕，想这里曾经留下过自己的标记，就忍不住血液沸腾，想再深一点、更深一点地印上。

新年聚会时龟梨特意买了很多菜，准备大显身手，朋友们也来帮厨，搞得热热闹闹，大家都很开心。  
但山下一直没出现。龟梨一边招呼着朋友一边心里担忧，想他会不会找错地方，忙里偷闲给他打电话，却没有人接。  
仿佛之前的温存像是幻境一样。龟梨叹了口气，继续忙了起来。  
一直到把最后一位朋友送走，已经过了子夜，山下都没有出现。龟梨不能说自己没有非常失望。他一晚上看了无数次手机，期待着哪怕能有一句抱歉我来不了都好，但没有，每一次他满怀希望地点开，都是来自别人的祝福短信，并没有山下的。  
这让他最后不由生起气来。生山下的气，也生自己的气，想他怎么还会依然抱着愚蠢的期望，认为有可能得到山下作为自己的Omega……  
他回到房间，垂头丧气地躺在床上，想来想去心有不甘，给山下发简讯，只是简单的新年快乐，他控制着自己不要说太多。  
结果简讯发过去一分钟，山下的电话就打来了。  
龟梨瞪着屏幕上Yamap的名字瞪了两秒就接了起来。“喂？”他做好了心理准备听山下道歉。然而电话那头并没有声音，只有喘息。  
龟梨皱起眉头。“……P吗？是Yamap吗？”他问道。  
“……Kame……”山下终于发出一点声音，却打着颤。他听上去非常痛苦。  
龟梨一下子紧张，从床上跳起来。“发生什么了？你还好吗？”  
“救救我……”山下含糊不清地说。  
“怎么了？你在哪里？要报警吗？”龟梨吓得血都凉了，立刻清醒，一瞬间已经想到了诸如绑架勒索车祸天灾等等一系列不幸事件。  
“……在家……快一点！”山下说，花了很大力气才终于能说完句子。“你一个人来！”  
龟梨披了件衣服就想往外冲，门都出了才想起来鞋没换，又急忙赶回来换鞋，电话拿在手里没夹住，摔在地上，黑屏了。龟梨骂了一声，但也来不及多想，拾起来跑下楼。  
凌晨的街道人烟稀少，龟梨闯了两个红灯，只用十几分钟就到了山下家楼下。他上电梯时还在脑子里盘算该怎么办，在山下家门口按了半天门铃，开门的是他妈妈。龟梨愣了愣，连忙叫伯母好。  
山下妈妈点头回礼。龟梨刚要问发生了什么，一股浓烈的香根草味道冲进了他的神经中枢。  
操。龟梨想。他动弹不得，不知道是该逃走还是该冲进去。  
山下妈妈微微鞠躬，露出一个苦涩的微笑，指了指紧闭的房间门。  
“智久就拜托你了，龟梨君。”她低头说，走了出去，把门关上。  
龟梨口干舌燥。  
他走上前，站在房间门口，手指在门把上颤抖。他的命运在房门后等着他。  
他打开了门。

过于浓郁的Omega信息素简直如同有实体一般扑面而来，一下子就挑起了Alpha的征服欲。龟梨把牙都快咬碎了才控制着自己别一下扑上去。  
山下把自己牢牢地裹在被子里笼成一座小山。龟梨把被子扯开让他呼吸，他挣扎了一下，但已经没什么力气。床单上湿了一大块，体液和精液混杂在一起，他已经高潮过几次了。  
龟梨舔了舔嘴唇。“P，你确定你想好了？我……待会儿我停不下来。”  
山下没说话，只是喘气。他无意识地蹭龟梨的手，伸舌头舔他的手腕。他眼神都是乱的，全身都是汗，龟梨怀疑他快虚脱了。  
“你还认得出我是谁吗？”龟梨问。他一手抓住山下的脸不让他乱动，一手解开自己的衣服。  
“……me……Kame……”山下闭着眼睛，也不知道是真的认出来了还只是胡言乱语。  
龟梨呼出一口气，放开了自己的信息素。  
这在Omega身上效果几乎是瞬时的，山下眼睛立刻睁得很大，手就要往他身上抓，龟梨花了点力气制住他的手，但挡不住山下的脑袋挣脱了，凑到他脖颈处，嗅了嗅，就张嘴咬了下去。龟梨疼得一缩，占有欲高涨，把他按倒在床上，手就顺着山下的腰伸了下去，股间滑腻得惊人，已经湿得很彻底了。  
“你呀……”龟梨叹道。他解开裤子，让自己的性器跳了出来，在山下腿间磨蹭了几下就往里送，很快就能一戳到底，整个被包容进去，发出了满足的叹息。他没有抽插太久山下就又射了，几滴精液可怜巴巴地糊在腹部，甬道阵阵收缩，龟梨闭了闭眼才控制着结不要太快成形。Omega的发情期可没那么快结束。  
仿佛这时山下才稍稍清醒了一点，他抬起眼睛看向龟梨。“Kame？真是你？”  
“……你现在才认出来吗！”龟梨咬牙。  
“是你太慢啦！”山下答道，他抬起腿，夹住了龟梨的腰，让他往下沉，更深地进入自己。  
这一次龟梨很顺利地叩开了宫口，在里头成结，山下疼得嘶嘶抽气，但也没有缩。龟梨花了很长时间吻他，一方面镇定他，一方面他心里的感情也快要满溢出来。他在咬住山下脖子的时候几乎能尝到底下脉搏的跳动，这让他前所未有的心安。  
他自己的Omega。  
接下来一整天他们都没有出房门，把标记完成得非常彻底。山下妈妈中途来送过一次食物，龟梨吓了一跳，山下倒不以为意。分掉了一点碳水化合物之后就又要抱到一起，简直无法思考也无法分开。  
等到发情期终于结束，龟梨已经累得快脱水，山下倒是神清气爽了起来，又回到他神气活现的本性。而龟梨直到第三天早上才迟钝地想起很多被他忽略的事实——“所以这一次是怎么回事，没打抑制剂吗？”  
“过年，药店关门，忘了囤。”山下答。  
龟梨怀疑地看着他。他明明记得山下家对面就有一家24小时药店。  
山下抓了抓头发。“而且老打抑制剂也很烦啊。有时候就是想做不行吗？”  
“多久打一次？”  
“如果不想天天吃药的话每个月这个时候都要打。”山下说。“说了是很麻烦的体质。”  
龟梨算了下时间，心念电转。“等一下，所以上一次你约我……”  
“是。”山下翻了个白眼，承认道。  
龟梨愣了好几秒，才问出盘亘在他心里很久的问题：“……你有过其他的Alpha帮你吗？”  
山下这下转头认真看他。“你刚刚才再次标记了我。你在想什么，Kame？”  
“你去掉了标记，我以为……”  
“谁告诉你我去掉标记了？”山下挑起了眉毛。“你才是，从一开始就不想跟我扯上关系吧。”他说着脸涨红了。“每次都说着我很抱歉就跑了，到底在想什么啊！”  
龟梨震惊得不敢动。“你……没有去标记吗？”  
山下深深看着他。“……如果你再跑掉我真的就要去做手术了。”他说，声音里有深深的疲惫。“居然被自己的Alpha说去做手术去标记吧，我真想杀掉你。”他叹了口气。“你以为我没试吗？我去过医院，手术都约好了。但你知道吗？我居然退缩了！去掉的话就不能再被同一个人标记。而我竟然做不到……很可笑吧？对你抱有幻想大概是我做过最蠢的几件事之一。”  
“……对不起。我一直以为你比较喜欢赤西，你讨厌和我的标记。”龟梨说，心痛得无以复加。那么多他错过的岁月啊。  
“Alpha有时候真的迟钝得难以想象。”山下哼了一声。“我很早就说了，赤西是兄弟。也多亏他我才没露陷。他讨厌你是因为觉得你没对我负起责任。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“说了不要说抱歉啊。”  
“我真的很抱歉，不是想逃避责任，是因为没有早点告诉你我从来没有后悔过那个标记。”龟梨顿了顿。“我一直很喜欢你。”他眼睛都湿了。“非常非常喜欢，所以一想到被你讨厌就什么都不敢做。”  
“……所以我们俩是怎样的蠢货啊。”山下揉了揉额头，苦笑出声。  
龟梨想笑，但他确实笑不出来。想象山下经历过什么，身为已标记Omega没有自己的Alpha在身边，要平衡其他Alpha还需要多少力气……他垂下头，捂住了自己的脸。  
山下安静了一会儿，摸了摸他的头。

过完年山下的反省期结束，新的工作又接踵而至，龟梨也是，忙得抽不开身，等到能再聚到一起已经是两个月后。  
因为并不在发情期，两个人也只是聚在一起喝酒聊天而已，山下跑到龟梨家过了夜，第二天早上就赶早班飞机奔赴片场了。  
这样一来二去，聚少离多，龟梨渐渐有点意见。  
“这样跟之前有什么区别？我又一个月没见到你了。”他给山下打电话抱怨。  
“谁叫是偶像。”山下答。“想要继续做下去就不能公开标记。”  
“很担心P会被Alpha骚扰呢。”  
“所以我去练了拳击和格斗。”山下答。“而且有标记对Alpha多少有免疫力，之前不都是这样过来的。”  
龟梨没法反驳，但不舍得挂电话，只轻声讲着发生的琐碎小事。  
“Kame，你还好？”山下忽然问。  
“除了很想你之外都好。”  
山下顿了顿，他对自己的Alpha意外是个甜心一直有点适应不良。他咳了一声。“说起来，你那边Kat-tun充电期，我这儿目前活也不多，你看明年要不要跟我限定组合一下？可能会多点时间在一起。”  
龟梨笑起来。“修二与彰吗？是啊，无论什么时候，我们都是无法分开的两人（俺达はいつでも  2人で1つだった ）*。”

 

-end-

*from《青春Amigo》


End file.
